Our Masters
by Teddster
Summary: Ozzy the Ocelot was loyal to his master, yes - but the new building Master had discovered just looked so fun! But when the feline ventures into the underground stronghold, he finds more than the normal silverfish - he finds another creature, who loves its own master just like he does! Oneshot.


A small, short-haired feline slowly raised his head, one eye closed lazily while the other darted around the room. Master was asleep, and the dog was still sleeping (the lazy canine!) Ozzy the ocelot almost purred in pride before realizing that dawn was fast approaching, and that Master would be up at any moment. He had to get in there first! Master truly loved him, yes, but he always shooed away his playmates, and the new building he had discovered looked really fun! The little land-fish that lived there seemed to encourage him coming in as well, so that was enough for him.

The feline stood, stretching himself out as silently as he could. Next he padded over the wooden floor, thankful Master made sure it didn't creak. Finally he hurried down the stairs and into the mine, the cool wood transitioning into hard stone. He followed the path Master had set out to the new location and as he hurried there he imagined what would happen in his mind. He'd have to be back before Master awoke, that was for sure, but Ozzy was certain he could make it back before he awoke. He wasn't sure which of the land-fish could talk – only the one that he had spotted for a moment seemed to be willing to speak – but that was okay! Ozzy didn't judge potential friends.

Finally the plain stone was replaced with bricks, carefully crafted and then left to decay and be destroyed. There didn't seem to be anyone there, and curiously he howled loudly. No one came rushing out to greet him, but suddenly he saw a small shape dart into another room. Hurriedly he ran after it, then stopping suddenly at what he saw before him.

A large figure stood, about twice as tall and three times as wide than Master. His body was a dull white, and vines and weeds covered up the majority of his body. A few land-fish darted throughout the vines, seemingly having an incredibly fun time as they climbed up and down the creature. Ozzy decided to try and climb it as well to show he could be friends, and he smugly stepped forward – straight onto the pressure plate the Silverfish had learned to avoid.

Ozzy paused as the creature started to rumble, and then a pair of bright red lights pierced the vines. The creature shook violently, throwing off the silverfish, before raising its massive hands and ripping the vines off of its body. It paused for a moment when it came to a single yellow flower, carefully placing it in between two cracked bricks, then finished shrugging off the plants. Its bright red eyes scanned the room.

"Mobs detected," it rumbled slowly. "Name: Silverfish. Alignment: Hostile. Threat level: Small." The creature spoke slowly, as if it hadn't spoken the language in years.

In reality, it hadn't spoken in decades.

The creature spun, bringing its fist down on a scurrying silverfish. It raised the poor bug as it screeched in fright, bringing it up to its eye level. Large red eyes stared at the alarmed creature, before the golem turned and tossed it into the wall. The silverfish yelled out in pain and surprise before squeezing into the cracks. The golem nodded, stating "Threat exterminated," before turning to Ozzy. The cat tilted its head in puzzlement.

"Mob detected," it said. "Name: Ocelot. Alignment: Neutral. Threat level: Small." The golem nodded, then paused as if it had just thought of something. "Are you friendly?"

Ozzy nodded as best he could, throwing in a quick mew for emphasis. The golem nodded again, waving the cat over before turning without checking to see if the feline followed. Ozzy stepped off of the plate and hurried after, but the golem suddenly paused, and so did Ozzy, who whined loudly at the sudden stopping of his friend. Then, slowly, Ozzy hurried back over to where he was on the pressure plate. It took a moment, and the golem seemed slightly confused before continuing. Then Ozzy spotted it in the golem's back – a small torch, bright red. Ozzy stepped off of the pressure plate, and the torch dimmed down and went out, and the golem paused again. The cat, feeling brilliant, ran over to the golem and swiftly climbed up him. Then, he grabbed the torch between his teeth and ripped it free, letting it clatter to the ground as he yelled proudly. The small light it emitted died out.

The golem continued forward again, hunching over to let the cat rest on his back. Finally he arrived at a rusted metal door. It tapped a button next to it, but the button simply crumbled to the floor when he touched it. The golem didn't show any form of emotion at this, but simply grabbed the door and ripped it away from the wall. Throwing it away from himself carelessly, the golem pushed itself inside, causing a part of the wall to crumble. Ozzy jumped down from his position to examine what the golem wished to show him.

A single skeleton laid there, lying on the ground. A diamond helmet lay near the skull, beaten and dented. Near the skeleton a diamond blade sat on the ground, torn in half. A few ribs and a whole leg were completely missing, and the empty eye sockets of the skull stared at the ceiling. In the corner, hidden in the darkness so well that Ozzy almost didn't see it, a round, turquoise ball with dried flakes of red and violet splattered over it.

"Master detected," the golem said solemnly. "Status: Asleep. Must protect Master until he awakens."

Silverfish had already given up on their wariness of the golem in favor of exploring the skeleton. As they inched closer, the golem's head jerked up and he turned quickly, crashing through the doorway and destroying even more of the wall. Startled, both Ozzy and the Silverfish darted after the golem, when Ozzy heard the voice that the golem had picked up moments earlier.

"...cat! Where in the world are you? Can't leave him alone for five minutes, can't..." Master's voice gradually got quieter and Ozzy increased his speed while the Silverfish crawled back into the walls. The cat was struggling to keep up with the surprisingly quick golem, who darted throughout the halls he had memorized earlier. Finally he turned another corner and stopped. Ozzy slowed slightly in time to see the golem slam his fist into a surprised Master, denting his iron chestplate. The Minecrafter slammed into the wall yet wasted on time in rolling out of the way and running. Ozzy ran beside him, yelling at both the golem and Master to stop, but the two continued running, though the latter glanced in surprise at his cat.

Then, Ozzy had an idea.

He swiped his paw at Master's leg, and the man jumped in surprise before seeing Ozzy darting down another hall. He wasted no time following the cat, who, honestly, had no idea where he was going and pinning a lot of this on luck. Finally, he came to the room he had met the golem in, dashing over the pressure plate, grabbing the torch in his teeth while still running. The golem was behind them, crashing through walls and yelling about protecting his master, when Ozzy spotted the spiral staircase. He dashed over the cracked slabs, his master following, and paused at the top. Master stopped, confused at the cat, and reached over to grab him, but Ozzy swiped him with a claw. When the iron golem began climbing up, Master cast a surprised and sad look at the cat before slowly beginning to run down the hall again. The cat readied himself to jump, torch between his teeth.

The golem charged up the steps and the cat leapt. He landed on the golem's back, and the metal creature didn't even pause, although he did yell about the ocelot. The cat held on, climbing up to where he remembered the torch to be, and, finally, dropped the torch onto the golem. The creature didn't let out a sound but stopped instantly, mid-stride, and collapsed to the ground with the loud sound of metal scraping against stone. Ozzy leapt off, looking at the golem sadly. Master came back a few minutes later to investigate the sound and lack of Iron Golem chasing him. He spotted the golem and looked approving for a minute, hurrying back out again and calling for Ozzy to follow him. The cat didn't, however, choosing instead to quickly return to the room he had met the golem in once again. He spotted the flower, knocked over by a curious Silverfish, and grabbed it between his teeth, swiftly returning to the room he had left the golem. Finally he padded over to the creature, scaring away the Silverfish who had already began to investigate it, and dropped the flower in front of his head. He turned and began to search for the exit and Master.

Ozzy never came back, but he did hope the golem was awake for when his master awoke.

The golem didn't wake up when his master arose, however. He never woke up again.

* * *

Just something so I can output something, I guess. Not my best work.

The dog is named "Waldo the Wolf", by the way.

washed ashore will update soon if you care


End file.
